unofficial_spartanmazdapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Marcella Septim
Marcella}} |died = |deathcause = |full_name = Dareilie |title = Divine Protector of the Dragon Empire Ramis Dragonborn |nickname = The Mohawk Empress |race = |gender = Female |hair_color = Blonde |hairstyle = |eye_color = Purple |skin_color = Tan |tattoos = |family = Tiber Septim (ancestor) Reman Septim (grandfather) Caius Septim (father) Brelyna Septim (mother) Jenassa Telvanni (wife) Livia Septim (adopted daughter) Uriel Septim VIII (uncle) Tulvia Septim (sister) Vittoria Septim (sister) Sergentius Septim (cousin) Kaydoc of Renemath (cousin) Cresola Septim (cousin) |location = Anvil Palace Dovah Skor White-Gold Tower Judhofkiin |personality = |sexuality = Bisexual/Pansexual |status = Alive Deceased |rank = Princess Empress Deity |affiliation = Cyrodiilic Empire Ten Divines |mentor = |apprentice = |books = *''The Dragon Empress'' *''The Second Septims'' *''Cyrodiil's Nordic Empress'' *''The Dragon Queen of Cyrodiil'' *''The Marcella's Knights'' *''The Tactics of Marcella Septim'' *''Key to Marcella's Success Strategy'' *''The Personality of Marcella Septim'' |games = Skyrim, Invasion |original = yes }} Marcella Septim, also known as Dareilie, Ramis, and the Mohawk Empress, was fourth ruler of the Cyrodiilic Empire who became one of the most famed figures in Cyrodiilic history.Third Aldmeri Dominion Crusade She is best remembered for her famous battle tactics, and regarded as one of Cyrodiil's most famous figures and warrior. Born in Anvil to Emperor Caius Septim and Brelyna Telvanni in 4E 173, the youngest daughter of the two elder sisters, Tulvia and Vittoria. She started her career in service under her uncle Uriel Septim VIII and was known as General Marcia. In this role, she successfully defeating multiple enemies to make peace with Cyrodiil and all of Tamriel. At young age, Marcella was to become Dragonborn by the Greybeards, to become an Lord Divide Crusader and defeating Hades and later against the Thalmor.The Second Septim Restoration As General, she successfully conquered Padomaic Islands and managed to defeat the Thalmor-Imperial Rebels alliance at Dovah Skor.Battle of Dovah Skor She continued as General to controlled as commander and personal home of Dovah Skor. She met and later married a Dunmer noblewomen Jenassa Telvanni. And developing an "uncle-niece" relationship with her uncle, Uriel VIII by having Marcella as his successor. Marcella succeeded to the Ruby Throne and thus becoming the first youngest empresses. She went on by becoming the most successful and popular female rulers in Cyrodiil. With disbanded Penitus Oculatus by Marcella request, with established the Second Dragonguard which was the Emperors' bodyguards for Marcella and her successors, and rebuilt much of the Imperial City during her reign and by Marcella's full relationship with High Chancellor Adebnis Lelllas. She later went on by defeating Alduin twice at the end of the Dragon Crisis, and also defeated Ulfric Stormcloak during the Skyrim Civil War at the siege of Windhelm, which Marcella supported Jarl Elisif the Fair as the rightful High Queen and was present at Elisif's coronation. Another war broke out with the Third Aldmeri Dominion after Marcella's Talos worship situation, after the Second White-Gold Concordat was signed between the Empire and Thalmor and end the war and peace Tamriel once more, began the Fifth Era.Brief History of the Empire, Book I. Marcella survived two assassination attempts, one in 5E 201, and other one in 5E 7.The female assassin, Listener Rinveso Rothni stabbed and plunging a knife into her abdomen and legs but survived; and other assassins shot two arrows, one in her leg, and other is her arm. Upon her death she became the deity of the Ten Divines under the name, Marcella, the Goddess of War and Strength.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Upon becoming an deity within the Divines, she had her own residence in Aetherius, and have involved numerous time during the Fifth Era and have appearances in Cyrodiil to visit her people after years after her death. She had been saving Cyrodiil when she defeating the returning Hades and helping Lioninus Avento during the Orcish Invasion of Cyrodiil when Lioninus killed Shamar gro-Rogdul, and defeating Miraak in Solstheim. History Early life and Dragonborn Marcella Septim was born on 173th year of the Fourth Era to the Second Septim Dynasty Emperor Caius Septim and his wife, Brelyna Telvanni. While her Dunmeri name was Dareilie Telvanni, in Morrowind. Her heritage was Imperial from her father and Dunmer from her mother, but her appearance is Imperial, and her skin-tone is tan. Sometimes, she also had Half Dunmer, because of her eye colour were purple because of her mother's mother which is also Dunmer. Marcella is the youngest sister of her two older sisters, Tulvia and Vittoria and both of the older sisters considered Marcella one of the most sister of their lifetime. During her teenage years, her appearance was described she had tattoos on/or all of her arms, she had a feminine masculinity, with her trimmed hairy genitals. Marcella's hairstyle was a Dreadlock mohawk. Her childhood was more both successful and stressful with when the Empire was at war with the Thalmor which ends with the White-Gold Concordat signed with his father broke it and with the ongoing civil war in Skyrim during her father's reign. Her father along with mother was both killed at the Battle of Grimpen Ward, which Marcella Septim's uncle succeeded the Imperial throne as Uriel Septim VIII. In her youth, Marcella grew up believing that his father was Dragonborn but until the assassins slit his father's throat, the blood of the dragoon passed down to Marcella himself, even it was gifted by Akatosh. The Greybeards summoned Marcella Septim to High Hrothgar in Skyrim where she met Arngeir and soon to be her instructor and mentor in the Way of the Voice. Marcella's training to way of the voice in two weeks and train by Arngeir. The Greybeards declared Marcella Septim, the title of Dragonborn. Marcella Septim was also the first female Dragonborn of all time. Military service Crusading Armor.]] Marcella Septim was about sixteen years old, she enlisted in the Imperial Army. Her uncle, now reigning Emperor Uriel Septim VIII and thus she was listing as an crusader for the Knights of the Nine Divines as their leader with the title "Divine Crusader", a title have been used by Marcella Septim's descendant, Constalvia Septim and her predecessor. By the following year on 4E 192, Marcella was stationed at he stationed at Cyrodiil, as she was visited by the Ghost of Rasmanl, which he was Jarl of Whiterun and Five Hundred Companions warrior. In the vision, Remaniil told Marcella that in his tomb, just morth-west of Winterun. During the First Era, necromancers broke into Rasmanl's tomb and Rasmanl's body was transformed to powerful Daedric Prince Hades. The Ghost pleded the Crusader Marcella to go to his realm in oblivion, called Darkness Void to defeated him. Marlena agreed, as upon entering, she begin fighting dead champions draugrs and Undead soldiers and begin fighting the necromancers who was stationed at the Hades's Palace inside. The duel was very tough and difficult for Marcella and Hades severely wounded Marcella. Upon fainting and recover conquenses, she looks at Hades and was about to finished her. But the ghost of Remaniil stops and saves the wounded Dragonborn Marcella and she use her thu'um at Hades. After defeating Hades, she return and slowly recovered and upon recovering from her wounds, she contuning her Imperial Army career, which the First Forsworn Uprising broke out, between the Empire, supported by Empire's supporting Nords and Forsworn. Her uncle re-established the alliance called The Tamrielic Alliance or "The Five Alliance Pack" was formed with alliances between Cyrodiil, Skyrim, Morrowind and High Rock; on the first Tamrielic meeting; Uriel Septim VIII, High King of Skyrim Torygg, King Helseth Sadras of Morrowind and High Queen Alynne of High Rock (Wayrest) and now High King Kaydoc of Hammerfell. Her uncle Marlena was given the rank of Commander of the Cyrodiilic Legion. About few weeks, Marcella had receives criticisms among Generals and upon the Empire over her promotion. But Marlena proof them wrong when she had three consecutive victories battles. General and Dovah Skor On 6th of Heartfire, 4E 194, Marcella's uncle Uriel promoted her to General of the Imperial Legion. At twenty-one of age, Marcella Septim become one of the youngest female general of the Empire. Her first battle, Battle of Padomaic Land was which start of Marcella's ordered to successful conquests in the Padomaic Ocean. Alongside with her fellow couple generals and her cousin (also general) Sergentius Septim. She re-conquered Rosacrea, north of Skyrim, she continuing conquered the islands of Cathnoquey in 4E 195 and Esroniet in 4E 196. After she had plans to re-conquer on continent of Akavir, last time was Emperor Uriel V failed attempt and his death in 3E 288, but she realized that she shouldn't took a risk. In the same year, Marcella was planning an campaign to re-took island of Yneslea in 4E 197. Marcella Septim, her fellow generals, including the now famous Legate Rikke and her cousin set sail to conquered the island. After set foot in the island, she and the Imperial army got ambushed by surprised. The attackers were members of the an Thieves Guild crime family who was also setted in the island. General Marcella Septim defended herself against the family, but she ended up stabbed and shoot by arrow multiple times and become seriously wounded. With her side, her cousin, Sergentius order the army to defeat the family on the General Princess Marcella Septim behave. She accepted as the crime family were wiped, as some of the wounded of the family was escaped to Riften. Marcella return to Cyrodiil for recovered, but her uncle, Uriel VIII asked Marcella one last time by destroying the Thalmor and Imperial rebels alliance. She agreed and Marcella and Uriel VIII gathered an army to Fort Caractacus, now called Dovah Skor by Marcella herself. Both Emperor Uriel VIII and General-Princess Marcella Septim combined army of Thalmor (part of the Third Aldmeri Dominion) and Imperial rebels who were hostile to Uriel, on the cliffs of Dovah Skor. The Imperial rebels army joined her when they saw her use the thu'um and knew her to be blood of the Dragon and heir to the Empires of Men. However, there are also records that state that the Imperial Rebels re-joined Marcella Septim after she had caught them off guard.Battle of Dovah Skor But the Thalmor saw things differently. General Marcella was seriously wounded multiple times at the battle, but the thalmor managed to defeat and some of escaped. After the victory on Dovah Skor, Uriel VIII awarded the wounded Marcella Septim, the fort itself turned like an castle just like west of Chorrol, in 4E 200; now and become a personal home before and during his reign. Empress Accession in the White-Gold Tower.]] When Marcella's uncle Emperor Uriel Septim VIII died, she was about twenty-six years old and she was succeeded and was crowned as Empress Marcella Septim, thus have her Cyrodiilic name, Marcella Septim. During the early years of her reign, Marcella Septim gaining popularity the Imperials and the Nords. Marcella disbanded the famous Penitus Oculatus and established the Praetorius Gustos. Gaining the popularity as the Dragonborn Empress. Empress Marcella Septim had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. The policies under Marcella Septim were popular by Cyrodiil. Her reign is indeed popular by the Imperials and it's army. The Imperial people was named Marcella Septim as the one of the most popular Empress in Cyrodiil. The Council had already established itself as such, Marcella Septim then summoned all Tamriel rulers. Skyrim Civil War When Torygg, High King of Skyrim was murdered by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Skyrim seek help from the Empire, now when Marcella Septim becoming Empress, she was also becoming more and more active to help their Nord cousins. At the time, Jarl Elisif, widow of the late High King Torygg declared her rightful heir to the throne as High Queen, other candidate is Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Marcella Septim then moved her army to the Falkreath Hold to met her friend Jarl Siddgeir over the Forsworn raids happening. Than Jarl Balgruuf asked the Empress to broke their search, and so she, her generals and her army march, accompanying by Imperial army to Whiterun where Imperial army (along with Whiterun guards) defeated Stormcloaks, which the Stormcloaks' failed to captured Whiterun. After the failed siege by Stromcloaks, Marcella and her generals marched and took Fort Dunstad after two hours of battle and sieging and successfully shock took Fort Greenwall. After that Marcella Septim then traveled to Riften, which leads to start sieging and attacking Fort Amol. After tooking Fort Amol, Marcella Septim was suffered wounds at the siege but recovered, than turned to Windhelm, with remaining of the Army to march north to Windhelm. Before the battle, Marcella Septim prayed to the Nine Divines and begin to assault. .]] When Marcella was again seriously wounded by Archer and swordman by wounded with multiple arrow shots in legs and arms while stab wounds reached her stomach. Marcella Septim killed Galmar with her sword, and forced Ulfric to his knees.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. IV Marcella weakly walk to Ulfric and killed him. After holstered her sword, Marcella collapsed to ground because of her wounds. Rikke grabbed the wounded Empress and carry her to safety. The Empire captured Windhelm, and destroyed the rebellion. Jarl Elisif the Fair was elected as High Queen and was crowned with a Jagged Crown; while new-installed Brunwulf Free-Winter becomes new Jarl of Windhelm (Jarl of Eastmarch). Assassination attempts The first assassination attempt occurred in 4E 201, when Marcella and her Legions continued to defeating Stormcloak bands after the defeat of Ulfric Stromcloak. Nord General Balgruuf Wolf-Leg plotted an assassination attempt to get rid of Marcella Septim, begging Bolfur Scar-Honored to go on the mission. Bolfur was accompanied by two mercenaries in the plot. One mercenary first tried to present the map case gift, but trembled in fear and moved no further towards the Empress. Bolfur continued to advance toward Marcella, while explaining that his partner "has never set eyes on the Empire", which is why he is trembling. Bolfur had to present both gifts by himself. While unrolling the map, a dagger was revealed. Marcella drew back, stood on her feet, to draw the sword to defend herself. At the time, other palace officials were not allowed to carry weapons, only the Palace Guards, the elder council, the Empress' girlfriend, and champion who respectfully for the empire. Marcella suffered from five stabbing wounds by Bolfur, she then stands, struggling to stand up, covering her wounds while her sword still on her hand. Bolfur then threw the dagger, but missed again, due to Marcella's dodging while bleeding. Suffering eight wounds from the Empress's sword, Bolfur realized his attempt had failed and was sent to the Imperial Prison for live-imprisonment for attempting killing a monarch. On 5E 7, the second assassination attempt on the 35-year-old Empress life, Marcella Septim was stabbed five times while Dark Brotherhood Listener Rinveso Rothni whispered in her ear while plunging a knife into her abdomen and legs but survived. The wounded Empress was in pain and was wounded, the Empress was lying wounded in the outside of Imperial City, with her men was in the barracks. The wounds of Marcella Septim become weak, which the his body become very weak of her wounds. The Empress's did manage to travel to his palace with bleeding arms, stomach and legs. Rinveso was later escaped and was outraged after Marcella Septim was still alive. Defeating Alduin and Third Dominion After the rebellion was crushed, Marcella also turn to Alduin, which caused the Dragon Crisis and Dragons reach Skyrim and caused chaos. Marcella Septim then with her men to stop Alduin as the Empress was learned to master the thu'um and with guidance from Paarthurnax, Marcella Septim dealt Alduin a minor defeat at the Throat of the World. The final confrontation between them came in Sovngarde, where a host of legendary Nordic heroes joined Marcella Septim to destroy Alduin once and for all. Marcella Septim was unclear that Thalmor are not with the Empire and after the Coronation of Jarl Elisif as High Queen of Skyrim, Marcella return to Cyrodiil where two Thalmor embassy was summoned by High King Larethahl Elsinlock to discussed about the Talos worship situation. After two was threaded with war, it's not very long, as both Caravans from both sides was murdered by either Empire and Dominion. As soon, the King arrived at the Palace, Marcella was told that they can discussed the Talos situation at White-Gold Tower which Treaty of White-Gold Concordat took place in 4E 175. Soon after, they are arguments between the High King and Marcella Septim, both of the Imperial guards and Elven guards raises their swords to almost fight with each other. Elsinlock then walked to the Empress and said that he will see Marcella at the battlefield and storm out with elven guard. News reach in Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell and Morrowind, that another war declared between the Empire and third Aldmeri Dominion. Upon meeting with Imperial generals, the Imperial navy and army was ready. It's not that long that due with heavily losses on both sides, with ended the war and made an 300-year peace treaty. After defeat of Alduin and made peace with Almeri Dominion, Marcella Septim declared Fifth Era. Later life, Marriage and Death , Cyrodiil.]] Marcella Septim was in relationship and later married Dunmer named Arelyl Telvanni, an member of the House Telvanni, in in Morrowind and adopted an daughter named Livia who formerly as Brinella Winter-Honored. Upon declared the Fifth Era by Marcella Septim, she contuning her later reign as popular more than Tiber Septim ended the Second Era and beginning the Third Era. Her final years of her reign was peaceful and enjoyful. Marcella Septim was 95-years-old at the time of her death on 68th year of the Fifth Era and succeeded by her adopted daughter which took the name, Brinella Septim. Empress Marcella Septim was buried in Dovah Skor catacombs. After Marcella Septim's death, she decended into goddesshood into a Ten Divines as Marcella. Life as Ten Divine Goddess .]] Return of Hades and Rise of Avento Dynasty After becoming and deity within the Ten Divines, Marcella was given an sub-realm residence in Aetherius which she called "Judhofkiin" meaning Queen-Home. The rumors had started that Hades, Prince of the Dead made his return after Marcella Septim defeated him in pervious era.Hades's Madness During the Fifth Era,The Fifth Era Timeline it also had this era to be the darkness era.The Rise and Fall of Rasmanl The return of Hades considered Marcella that she will defeating him once more as rumors that his Undead army plunged Tamriel with the UnDead Army. Since Marcella Septim's descendants went extinct after Emperor Titus Septim III's death in 5E 725. The new dynasty was created when Lioninus Avento inherited after Titus III's death. Lioninus's son, Uriel was helped by Marcella as armies of Hades invaded Tamriel.The Madness of Hades It also that another sacking on the Imperial City by the UnDead Army of Prince Hades, which leads to Uriel Avento's death by Hades himself. In response, Marcella and Mara help to successfully re-take Imperial city. After defeating Hades for the final time, which Marcella serverly badly wounded. The UnDead Army were vanished and defeated.Imperials Never Dies! Marcella installed Uriel's brother, Cavotan Avento to the throne as Emperor Cavotan Avento I and was successful rebuilding Cyrodiil. Arriving Solstheim and Defeating Miraak After the events, Marcella and Talos travel to Solstheim and uncover the truth about Miraak and his followers. At the Summit, Marcella will meet Miraak, who the two eventually clash trading dragon shouts that the first time that the two Dragonborns face to face, with Marcella wounded badly, she managed to defeat Miraak.Events of "At the Summit of Apocrypha" Worship Her famously warrior-knights, the Divine Knights, who formed after Marcella's daughter Livia Septim, are staunch opponents of all forms of the UnDead.The Marcella's KnightsSkyrim loading screens Her followers regard her as the spirit who bring heroism, strength, war and peace in all of Tamriel. Both Marcella made an loyalty alliance with Arkay, God of the Cycle of Birth and Death. Marcella is also known for all aspect of war and strength, and have very good for her battle tactics during her mortal life. The Divine Knights who were elite crusaders also protect the tomb of Marcella Septim at Dovah Skor.Dialogue with Grandmaster Pusan Vendel According to Carorius Vinustiris the first Guildmaster of the Divine Knights, the Knights were originally to be named, "Mankind Protectors" after Marcella Septim's death and sold their purpose of protecting the tomb of Marcella Septim,Dialogue with Carorius Vinustiris and mankind itself from Hades, but the name of Divine Knights come to mind when Livia Septim mistaking when read her late-mother last diary. Powers and Abilities As the original goddess of war, Marcella possessed a formidable arsenal of superhuman and magical abilities - all in correlation with combat and warfare, as these were his spheres of influence. As an Olympian prince and son of Zeus, his powers were considerably stronger than lesser gods. *'War Embodiment': Marcella was the embodiment of War and was able to draw power from war. In combination with his other abilities, Marcella was able to lay waste to huge armies, with little to no effort. *'Vast Superhuman Strength' - Marcella is physically the strongest Aedra with the only exception of her ancestor, Talos. He is stronger than humans and any supernatural monster or beast on Earth. Her incredible strength surpasses all Aedra and rivaled with the Daedric Princes including his rival, Hades. Her strength even surpasses most of the Daedric Princes and is only rivaled by the Daedra like Boethiah or Mephala and that's why that she is muscular. *'Shouting': Marcella become the first female Dragonborn, both of her mortal-life and divinity with a soul and blood of a Dragon. She was ability to use Dragon Shouts, a powerful and dangerous power of magic, she wielded mostly to surprise her enemies. Marcella also naturally fluent in the Dragon Language. *'Immortality': As a goddess, Marcella was innately immortal, unable to age or die from natural causes or mortal weapons nor succumbing to mortal frailty such as disease or impotence of any sort. *'Superhuman Agility' - Marcella agility allows her to move superhumanly quick with little to no effort. *'Superhuman Speed' - Although not the fastest being in creation, Marcella is not very fast, but her speed allows him to go from one place to another in little to no time at all. She can outrun humans, however some supernatural beasts possess speed beyond his. It is possible that she could be considered slow by most Aedra and Daedric Princes. *'Nigh-Invulnerability' - Marcella, like most Goddesses and Aedra, is invulnerable but to a certain extent. He cannot be killed by any Earthly weapons. During the battle with Hades once in her mortal and divine life, his spear, an Daedra artifact almost killed the Goddess twice, but Marcella however survived. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Marcella has the ability to respond or react to various forms of danger but at a superhuman level. His reaction speeds are hundreds of time faster than a human. She can dodge various attacks from different directions. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Marcella never tires and can remain in battles for very long periods of time. She may be able to remain in such a state indefinitely *'Superhuman Endurance' - Just like her mortal-life as Empress, Marcella can endure vast amounts of pain it is one of the reason why he is the most powerful goddess. She can survive powerful punches from very strong beings, survive falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts from beings like his father and more. While Marcella was wounded in battle in both of her mortal and divinity life, she often still battling, even if she come down on her knees or struggling to get up. *'Shapeshifting': As an Aedra, Marcella was able to alter her appearance at will. She made a appearance as in her Nordic aspect, Ramis. *'Teleportation': Throughout her divinity, Marcella can used teleportation during her battles, adventures or even escaped if she wants to. * Superhuman Leaping Ability - Marcella's superhuman strength also extends lower body including her muscularity legs. This gives her the ability to jump great heights and vast distances in a single leap. *'Pyrokinesis': Marcella is an skilled mage, healing and shouts. During her at the Arcane University in her mortal-life, she made the spells like; Candlelight, Magelight, Ebonyflesh, flames spells like Fireball and Bolt *'Enhanced Healing': Marcella heal herself almost any wounds at a quicker rate. The healing spells are Close Wounds, Fast Healing. *'Shielding': During combat, Marcella has the ability to shield or blocking upcoming spell or shout. The only spell to her is the Greater Ward. Artifacts Marcella Septim became associated with several notable artifacts during her lifetime (and, in some cases, beyond). She created her personal sword called Dragonbreath, a golden Steel Sword that was crafted by Imperial blacksmith Octavius Jannus before her accession as Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire and that sword was carried until her death and as Divine. And Jannus himself also created an special unique cuirass, called the Armor of Marcella Septim, who had the combination of the General Cuirass and Set of Steel Plate. According to stories out of Skyrim, Marcella Septim appeared to High King Maeldr Richcloak just before his reconquest of Skyrim Kingdom, She appeared her Nordic aspect, Ramis, a young Nordic women that no others could see, and she gave him, her unique gauntlets, it was semi-worn by Marcella herself during her younger years. Marcella's famous took was her crusade against the Thalmor and including her personal crusade relics, even she took by defeating Hades for the first time. See also * Marcella Septim had appeared in two The Elder Scrolls is Skyrim and Invasion. Notes *Marcella Septim's name was based on , Roman Goddess of War and the first name of Roman Emperor Septimius Severus, making the name Marcella Septim. **The first name Marcella, is a Roman cognomen and Italian given name and is pronounced maːrˈkel.la or mar-kel-la; making the name Marcella Septim. *Other titles attributed to Marcella include, Her Imperial Majesty Marcella Septim the First, Empress of Cyrodiilic Empire, the Mohawk Empress, Dragonborn, Ysmir, Dragon of the North, Ramis, Dragon of the East. *Marcella's eye color is bright Purple which herself confirms that her mother's mother was Half Dunmer, even though the only appear as Half Dunmer is her eye color. *Her Nordic name, Herdis, is likely delivered from the Danish word herdís, meaning "army minor goddess." *Marcella's official birth name Marcella Septim (Cyrodiilic name) and she also adopted the Nordic name, Herdis Early-Stone, thus making Marcella of her half Imperial and half Dunmer heritage. **Even as an Half Imperial and Half Dunmer, Marcella Septim's appearance isn't have an tan Imperial-skin tone, she mostly as an skin-tone as an Nord, which also an have an facial figure as an Imperial/Dunmer. **She can be have an Imperial-skin tone, but possibility that her skin tone is tan tone. Any Nordic facials were her dreadlock mohawk of her Nordic heritage, another is her's purple eyes which coming from a Half-breed heritage of Dark Elf. *Marcella's sexuality is matter of the debate, which herself confirms that she's bisexual with strongly female lean, other sources is that she's a lesbian. **She is likely bisexual/pansexual with female lean as she is in a relationship with Jenassa Septim. *Having succeeded her uncle, Marcella Septim's uncle and predecessor mostly based on Celene Valmont I from the Dragon Age series. *Marcella's most famous blonde dreadlock mohawk is that her described of her Nordic heritage. Making the first and only Septim and female Dragonborn who had that mohawk. *During her life as Marcella Septim, she wielded a golden sword which forged by Octavius Jannus, known as Dragonbreath, which the blood is from the sword after her death, as well he forged Armor of Marcella Septim which implies that Marcella Septim indeed became a goddess. *Her famous military tactic were considered an well-known best remembered for her battle and sieging tactics, all thanks to her rarely famous personality as sexy, brave, beautiful, and strong. *Marcella is the descendent and ancestor from Tiber Septim, which Marcella's birth name is Marcella Septim. *She also known for best female warrior, ever since her ancestor Uriel Septim V and Tiber Septim (Talos). Gallery Marcella Septim.png|Empress Marcella Septim wearing her coronation robes. Marcella Septim Standing.png|Marcella Septim standing from the Ruby Throne. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim''Eleven Commands: Ten Divines **''The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard'' **''The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn'' **''The Elder Scrolls V: Dominion'' *''The Elder Scrolls VI: InvasionEvents of "The Elder Scrolls VI: Invasion" **The Elder Scrolls VI: Underworld'' References |after = Livia Septim }} Category:Lore: People Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Cyrodiilic Empress Category:Lore: Royalty Category:Lore: Female Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Nords Category:Deities Category:Aedra Category:Ten Divines Category:Lore: Characters Category:Cyrodiilic Dynasty Category:Dragonborn